There is well known a power transmitting system of a vehicle provided with an electric motor operatively connected to an input-side rotary member of a transmission portion. Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose examples of such a vehicular power transmitting system. In the vehicular power transmitting system disclosed in the Patent Document 1, the transmission portion is shifted according to predetermined shifting lines representative of variables in the form of an required vehicle output amount (such as an accelerator operation amount or a required output torque) and a running speed of the vehicle. This document also discloses a regenerative control of the electric motor for the purpose of improving energy efficiency (fuel economy) during a coating run of the vehicle.